fondu au noir
by ylg
Summary: la Lumière, les Ténèbres... une infinité de couleurs entremêlées [Dark x Light yuri quasi lemon] Edit : rattachement de mon second oneshot DarkLight.
1. fondu au noir

Titre : Fondu au noir  
Auteur : ylg  
Base : Card Captor Sakura  
Genre : lemon soft yuri  
Couple : Dark / Light; c'est raconté selon le POV de l'une d'elles, choisissez laquelle des deux  
Rating : R  
Disclaimers : aucune des Clow Cards ne m'appartient, elle sont toutes aux CLAMP, et je parie que même l'idée de mettre ces deux-là ensemble n'est pas seulement à moi non plus. Au moins, je crois que les fantasmes donnant lieu à cette histoire doivent être ma propriété !  
Notes : ceci est une scène d'amour entre deux entités d'apparence indubitablement féminine, si cette idée vous révulse, soyez adultes et ne lisez pas.  
Même si la description se limite aux parties PG –13 de leurs corps, l'histoire est quand même gradée R parce que la motivation première de cette fic est d'aller au-delà de ce qui est permis par un corps de sirène.  
Accessoirement, j'ai écrit cette fic en ayant le tome 5 du manga sous les yeux et j'imaginais que les cartes étaient toutes en couleurs ; entre-temps j'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux _anime comics_ et je me suis aperçue que ces deux-là étaient en noir et blanc, les pauvres ! mais tant pis, je n'ai rien modifié à mon histoire.

88888

Nous ne sommes que des cartes. Le maître qui nous a créées était peut-être le plus puissant des sorciers, mais il manquait quelque part d'imagination… ou alors de bonté. A chacune, il a donné un pouvoir, une personnalité, un cœur et une apparence. Nous avons une forme liée à notre magie, et une autre, plus ou moins humaine, pour l'usage des humains. Nous avons notre esprit et nos sentiments qui n'appartiennent rien qu'à nous ; en cela Clow fit un travail remarquable. Mais notre corps n'est qu'illusoire, nous n'avons pas de chair. Une apparence fixée, symbolique, que nous ne pouvons modifier.

Nous avons un cœur, et nous nous aimons. Elle et moi, jour et nuit, opposées, complémentaires, semblables. Les deux versants d'une même carte, artificiellement séparés. Dès le premier jour, la première nuit, nous étions l'une à l'autre. Notre vie ne nous semble avoir de sens qu'ensemble.

Mais nous n'avons pas de corps. Nos sentiments ne pourront passer que par les mots et les regards, les caresses fugitives. Je regrette toujours de ne pas pouvoir goûter le parfum et percevoir la saveur des corps que nous n'avons pas. L'acte d'amour nous est interdit.

Nous ne pouvons même pas ôter les couronnes posées sur nos chevelures, et sous nos robes, il n'y a _rien_. Nous devons nous contenter de la superficie. Nous avons, pour nous aimer, nos yeux, nos mains et nos bouches.

J'aime sentir ses cheveux, les toucher, y enfouir mon visage, entrelacer les boucles blondes et les longues mèches brunes. J'aime tracer du bout des doigts les contours ciselés de son visage. J'aime l'embrasser, bien sûr, baiser ses paupières frémissantes comme les ailes d'un papillon, les pétales ses lèvres, et cet endroit secret, caché sous le flot des cheveux, où la mâchoire se joint au cou.

Descendre tout du long jusqu'au creux de sa gorge fine est toujours un enchantement, suivre la ligne de la clavicule, la rondeur de l'épaule… et elle prend le temps de contourner chacune des gemmes qui sertissent ma poitrine, effleurant la peau sensible du dos de l'ongle, des lèvres et de son souffle. Je passe lentement entre ses seins, descends la courbe souple de son ventre vers le bouton de rose qu'est son nombril. Il faut voir comme elle tremble quand j'y pose mes lèvres, quand j'y darde la langue… le soupir qu'elle pousse à ce moment, je voudrais le boire, de ma bouche sur la sienne.

Nous nous enlaçons, cherchant le plus de contact possible. J'enfouis mon visage dans sa chevelure luxuriante, entre l'épaule et la collerette de sa robe, là où sa peau est si douce. Sa voix tombe dans mon oreille, murmurant

/je voudrais pouvoir ôter vêtements et parures pour me serrer nue contre toi et m'habiller de tes cheveux./

Une larme roule sur la peau diaphane, caressant ses reliefs.

Rien ne nous empêche de sentir nos corps, d'explorer leurs formes, les bras graciles, le volume des seins, la chute des reins et la taille fine, la rondeur des hanches et des fesses. Ensuite, il n'a que les jupes vaporeuses dont les plis s'entremêlent. Hélas, le col évasé dévoile bien peu du dos, la poitrine est uniformément ronde et lisse en dessous du tissu et le décolleté qui s'invagine jusque sous le nombril ne pointe sur rien.

Les mains remontent vers le visage, vers nos chevelures mêlées, les doigts s'entrelacent, se nouent. Les lèvres, les langues se joignent, se posent sur les paumes, sur chaque coin de peau à la base des doigts, au creux du poignet offert par la manche qui bâille à peine. Nos corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre, cherchant à se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

L'acte d'amour nous est impossible, mais nous pouvons tout de même, l'espace d'un instant, ne faire qu'une. Alors que nos mains reprennent leur course folle au long des vallonnements, que les mots tendres se perdent dans le souffle dans nos baisers, nous fondons lentement ces corps solides vers nos formes immatérielles. Nous devenons Lumière et Ténèbres et pénétrons peu à peu l'une en l'autre. Juste pour un moment, nous fusionnons. Nos essences vitales se mêlent étroitement, du plus profond de nos êtres.

Nous sommes Jour et Nuit et de notre union naissent Aurore et Crépuscule.

Le maître qui nous a créées a été bien cruel de nous priver de l'amour physique des humaines, mais deux fois par jour nous pouvons nous lier plus étroitement qu'aucun autre couple. Pour ces quelques minutes de plaisir volé, nous acceptons de ne pas être humaines. Pour toute notre existence de cartes, nous avons le bonheur d'être nous deux.

88888


	2. murmures

**Titre :** des murmures dans la nuit  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Base :** Card Captor Sakura  
**Couple :** Dark x Light… et un soupçon de Tomoyo/Sakura  
**Rating :** PG / K+  
**Disclaimer :** tout appartient aux CLAMP. Sauf mes idées bizarres…

Note : repost ; initialement postée le 24 mars 2006, présentée sur 31 jours pour le thème "murmures".

¤¤¤

Au cœur de la nuit, la magie peut se déployer sans être vue, si elle le souhaite. Dans l'obscurité d'une chambre d'enfant, une forme endormie s'anime. Elle se découpe dans le noir, les courbes discrètes de son corps soulignées par le halo pâle de lumières trop lointaines.

Dans son lit, l'enfant se retourne. Le mouvement fait glisser les draps autour d'elle et d'une autre. Deux corps se frôlent, pyjamas caressant la peau.

La fillette s'assied et rejette en arrière les longs cheveux noirs qu'elle a négligé d'attacher pour la nuit. Sur l'oreiller, son amie dort paisiblement. Comme un ange, elle semble attirer la moindre ombre de lumière dans la pièce pour faire ressortir son visage dans la pénombre, encadré par ses courts cheveux clairs, tombant en rideau sur son front enfantin.

Une petite main passe sur sa joue ronde, légère comme un fantôme. Un murmure se fond dans le silence, à peine plus haut que la respiration de la dormeuse :

« Light, Light ma toute belle… enfin je te retrouve… »

Au creux des ténèbres, deux yeux embrumés s'ouvrent et cherchent la voix qui les appelle.

« Dark ?  
-Mon aimée, que fais-tu dans un tel endroit ? »

Un sourire illumine la nuit :

« J'attendais. J'ai vu une âme lumineuse, je m'y suis arrêtée.  
-Tu m'as laissée.  
-Je savais que tu resterais près de moi. N'es-tu pas constamment à mes côtés ? »

Sous les draps, deux mains se trouvent et se joignent. Deux corps se rapprochent.

« Je suis toujours de l'autre côté. Je ne suis que l'ombre qui se dessine quand tu caresses quelqu'un d'autre, quand tu ne me touches pas.  
-C'est pour avoir plus de plaisir à t'atteindre, ma douce. »

Les lèvres se rapprochent et goûtent la peau, fugitivement.

« Reviens-moi vite, cette fille ne me laisse pas t'approcher…  
-Bientôt, très bientôt. Les Cartes viennent à elle, l'une après l'autre. Sa puissance devient plus éblouissante chaque jour.  
-Et autour d'elle, les ténèbres s'épaississent. Quelque chose se trame qui la dépasse.  
-Elle aura la force de les repousser.  
-Si tu l'aides. »

Cachés au fond du lit, les deux corps se pressent l'un contre l'autre, avides.

« Et toi ? que décides-tu ?  
-Nul n'est digne de te maîtriser, Lumière du Monde.  
-Elle aura la force d'égaler le Maître, bientôt. Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un visage se détourne.

« Tu l'acceptes si facilement ! »

Une main tâtonne à la recherche des lèvres boudeuses, des paupières lourdes de chagrin. Doucement, elle en efface la tristesse.

« La lune grandit, Repos des Âmes. Quand elle brille de mille feux, pleine dans le ciel noir, c'est le moment que je préfère. Ce moment approche… très bientôt, très bientôt… »

Un baiser rapide la fait taire.

« Oui. Bientôt, nous ne nous cacherons plus, bientôt nous serons réunies. »

Elles s'étreignent une dernière fois, regrettant cet instant encore trop lointain. Un souffle passe sous les draps alors qu'elles se laissent aller, qu'elles abandonnent à nouveaux leurs corps à la nuit, appelant le sommeil.

« J'ai confiance en toi, moitié de ma vie, double de mon être. Je t'aime et j'ai foi en ton jugement. »

Un dernier soupir flotte dans l'espace entre les songes et le silence revient. Plus rien ne trouble les respirations calmes et les lumières errant sur les deux formes endormies au creux du même lit.

Jusqu'à ce qu'au matin, la lumière et les ténèbres dansent à nouveau ensemble et redessinent le visage du monde, les anges reposent en paix.

_J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit_, se dit l'une des fillettes en se réveillant, _un rêve important, mais je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'y passait…_

_J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit_, murmure sa compagne, _un très beau rêve, comme un doux secret ; je crois que tu y étais._


End file.
